


[TRANSLATION]Story and Life

by isaakfvkampfer



Series: Life and Story [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, They told me the word counting system 4 Eastern Asian Languages on AO3, was totally broken the last time I sent a request, word count 6k+
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你又碰了碰他的肩膀，他看向你。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[TRANSLATION]Story and Life

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Story and Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593381) by [quigonejinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quigonejinn/pseuds/quigonejinn). 



> 和《Life and Story》同属一个系列，此篇为后篇。

Story and Life

quigonejinn

 

故事是这样的：在你还小的时候，你的父母把你送给绝地。他们最早并不住在科洛桑，老家那个星球发生了饥荒，多亏绝地的干预才化险为夷，所以他们很自豪家里出了个能加入武士团的孩子。过了一段时间，你的师父收你为徒。你们俩从星球去空间站去参加星际会议去另一个星球去殖民星球偶尔回科洛桑领新袍子和新任务然后去皇家套房去睡在矿井地上，你裹紧袍子，头顶管子里的水滴到你脸上。

 

总之，过这种生活不赖。你可以就这样过很久。

 

***

 

纳布并非你到过的第一个海洋星球；它是最后一个。在你探访过的海洋星球中，有的常年高温，有的四季分明，也有的终年被冰雪覆盖。你对其中一个记忆犹新，那个星球的水是某种脊索动物的排泄物，表演赛过半，你师父受够了——既然这里的统治者蠢到要他将绝地武术用在耍猴戏上才愿意签订条约，那他无礼点当着他们的面喝水也不算什么。一票仕女见状当场昏厥，最初的震惊过去后，竞技场炸开了锅。

 

你师父喝完了，看向你。你递给他一块手帕，他擦擦嘴，汗都没流一滴，平心静气，嘴角有一抹若有若无的狡猾笑容。

 

“我光剑晶体的谐振荡又不同步了。”

 

你皱眉。“我可以先挡挡。国王的确允许让我们两人一起对抗那些机器人的。”

 

他看你的表情好像有点受伤。

 

所以你解下自己的光剑递给了他。

 

***

 

十一岁的时候，你师父建议你见见自己的父母：长老会不作为的后果终于到了临界点，文书工作积压过多，负责后勤的师傅勒令你师父不搞定部分文书不能出任务，但这不是全部。你师父也觉得你得见见他们。跟他们谈谈。你吃了一惊，但觉得这会是次有教育意义的经历，于是去档案馆查他们的地址。他们还活着么？你有几个兄弟姐妹？

 

三个兄弟和一个姐妹。他们住在一起，但已经搬离科洛桑了。你给他们发信息，他们愿意见你，于是你在短途飞行后来到那个星球，再乘穿梭机来到他们所在的主要城市的郊区。

 

晚餐过后，你和他们坐在你父亲的花园里。

 

花园的尽头是一道围墙；花藤已经爬上了一边。暮色初临，将半边天空已经染成紫金色，花园里的深绿色灌木点缀有朵朵白花，此时也仿佛莹莹发光：那年你十一岁。你的一个哥哥用餐途中洒了果汁，之后就尴尬地只盯着盘子再也不愿抬头了；你的另一个哥哥在学习工程学，但在你看来，他受训的学校并不严格，因为他运用的技术并不是什么先进技术。

 

“晚餐很棒，”你对你母亲鞠了一躬。“谢谢招待。”

 

***

 

“那是什么？”你师父的声音暗藏一分惊奇。

 

“是你先前有兴趣研究的当地沼泽蚊子，师父。呃，现在是过去式了。”他顿了一下。“因为你对它用了原力。”

 

***

 

你第一次试图救你师父的时候，他并不需要。他假装无助好骗对方说出数据碟片的所在，谢天谢地，在你冲进去的时候他已经得到相关信息了。他夹着你带你逃离那里，你羞愧得恨不得当场死掉。

 

能昏过去也好。

 

但你没有。

 

“呃，”在他把你放在地上后，你只能挤出这个音。

 

他看着你，你觉得他好高啊。在你身后爆炸的爆能枪的热意还没散去。你的耳畔依旧充斥着建筑炸裂热浪咆哮与金属浴火熔化的声响。

 

你怎么还没死？你的心早该停止跳动了啊。“呃，”你还是什么话都说不出来。

 

你师父大笑，弯腰用手指扑灭了你袍子还在冒烟的地方，在一丁点原力的帮助下。

 

***

 

当天色完全暗下来后，你觉得该走了。你父亲带你走出前门。因为夜晚降温，他套了件毛衣；街灯也亮了。空气里弥漫着当地松柏植物的愉悦清香，有车来接你。你可以坐车去穿梭机站，踏上回科洛桑的旅途。

 

“祝你好运，”你父亲对你道别。他手里拿着一盒食物。剩菜。你怀疑是家里别人要他带给你的，但他看上去有点紧张。你怀疑你长大后会跟他很像；你的其他兄弟们的眉眼和嘴巴都很像他。

 

悬浮车到了，喷了口气，停在街边。门开了。

 

“非常感谢，”你说。“请转告母亲我很享受她做的菜。很高兴能见到我的家人。”

 

你正式地对他鞠躬，九十度。

 

他犹豫了一下，也同样还礼，你转身上车，并没有带走作为礼物的食物。否则，你如何解释得清楚关于私人财产的限制？

 

***

 

安纳金第一次救你的时候和之后的几次一样，你也许需要，但也并非无法自救。

 

你在罗赞星的矿井里，解救的人质在你身边。因为安纳金还不适合战斗任务，分配给你的几乎都是外交任务：你刚刚意识到你对这事还挺在行，同样也乐在其中。可惜某分裂派横插一脚，和谈崩溃，你马上后悔起过早下结论。

 

矿井垮塌，安纳金正在用原力往成吨的石头里打洞。你能感到他正往你这边走，当他推开最后一块石头以后已经跌跌爬爬，但稍作休整后就奔向你，“扑通”一声跪在你身前。“师父，”他边喘边说。“师父，你没受伤吧？”

 

他面色惨白。枕在你膝头的人质还在痛苦呻吟。她伤得很重；一队医疗人员跑过来把她抬到担架上，但安纳金看都没看一眼。他的眼中只有你。

 

“走吧，安纳金，”你说，碰碰他的肩膀，站起身。你的脚扭了，但你决定暂且忽略它，安纳金也精疲力竭，得倚着墙才站得起来。你有种把他抱回穿梭机的冲动，即便你的脚扭了。他这么累，可能都不会反对。

 

但你没有。你又碰了碰他的肩膀，他看向你。

 

“谢谢你，徒弟。”

 

你们两人慢慢走出矿井。你甚至稍稍倚着他的肩膀。

 

***

 

你记得看着师父用你的光剑战斗。他的手太大，你的剑太小，而且光剑的频率也不一样，但他能适应。他舞起来优雅灵巧。你同样记得自己的父亲，当你坐在悬浮车中升空的时候，他看上去几乎和路人没什么两样，站在街边，手捧食物，因为车子排气管喷出的气体几乎没法抬头。

 

***

 

你和师父的最后一次任务就是在一颗海洋星球上。那里有大片陆地，但星球的气候却被更大片的水域所左右。这个世界有三种知觉生物，皆与水息息相关，你记得自己多半时候还是更青睐海洋星球的。它们的气候更加稳定，食物相较于沙漠星球更加丰富，你对合成蛋白和乏味的两种进口谷物并无好感。如果任务地点在城市，也不需要泡在沼泽地里拍死只比你手掌小一圈的吸血昆虫，所以，你也满足了。

 

奎刚死后的那段时间里，你会想起那个星球，即便你知道不应该。这份痛太新，而牵挂是去往黑暗面的通道。你会与之抗争，但情感还在那里。有个声音会说：无论如何纳布都是最后一次了。

 

最终，当你开始重视起安纳金以后，那个声音变了，它会说：纳布只是开始。

 

***

 

安纳金十六岁的时候，他想勾引你上床：你记得当年你是如何为同样的事发愁的，在脑中罗列出各种假设，试图找出最不容易被拒绝的方法，但安纳金选择在实践中尝试。终于有一天，他不想再兜圈子了，所以你——又一次——给他上了一课：宇宙中的原力没有规矩不能成方圆。你打得他措手不及，压在了他身上。你的脸颊上有红色的印记，因为他手段越来越高明了；你怀疑他身上也有，不过是出于愤怒。

 

另外，因为你把他压到了墙上。他抬起胯部压着你的腿，张开嘴。你盯着他，他的脸变得通红，然后赶紧别开脸。

 

***

 

你弟弟去世了，家人给你在圣殿留了张条。你正巧有时间参加葬礼。那是个雨天；你父亲因为心智衰退只能坐轮椅。他现在谁都不认识了，得由你哥哥推着走，你介绍安纳金是你的徒弟。

 

你哥哥无声地打量你们俩，然后深鞠一功。你母亲死于同样的退化症：托绝地的福，你的父母没有死于饥荒，但饥荒早已侵入了他们的身体。看看人口统计学数据，一目了然。

 

***

 

绝地不过节。没有生日，没有施恩日，武士团也没有庆祝日。绝地的生命都奉献给了工作，他们的工作就是生命，但偶尔的，绝地会入乡随俗。特什IV一位懂得感恩的国王决定以你的名义办一次馈赠与感激的节日，安纳金送给你一个套盒。每个盒子不是贴有镜面就是装了彩色玻璃，或者嵌有灯，所以大一号的盒子会在墙上反射出美丽的光芒。

 

精心选择的偏光材料经过排布，洒下流光溢彩的影像——墙上，红金相逐，指间，蓝绿交叠。这个星球有不少市场会卖这类小玩意儿，但这个是手工制作的。独家手制。你认出其中的工艺，以及盖子边上光剑切割留下的痕迹。安纳金向来最鄙夷这种精工细作，你看向他。他几乎快要长得比你高了，因为肩宽，某些颜色的袍子有时候会让他显得更高大些。

 

你们两个都听得到楼下街上的节日喧嚣。

 

“很抱歉，师父，”安纳金静静地说，抑制不了自己的紧张。他咬住嘴唇，垂下眼。“我不是想找麻烦或者被当做麻烦。我只是想做个好学徒。真的，只是——”

 

你打量他的脸，他不说了，自持起来。最终，你对他点点头，他才松了一口气。你很难止住笑意爬上嘴角——因为他在笑，而那让他脸看上去比你手中的盒子还要灿烂。

 

***

 

“我以前和我的师父来过这个星球。不仅如此，两次，第二次就是在这里，”你告诉安纳金。“第一次，这里爆发了一场可怕的内战。我们是来调停的。”

 

你很少跟他提起你的学徒生涯，这些日子以来就更少了。毕竟，他已经是个武士了。你印象里最年轻的一位。

 

安纳金皱眉。“那第二次呢？”

 

“在我们离开以后，占多数的部落撕毁了和平条约，摧毁了少数派的部落。六百万人为此葬送了性命，赢家利用那边的峡谷作为埋尸场，处理了这个星球上第三大城市的人口。你可以想象那可怕的气味。”

 

这颗星球到底还是成了一片废土：灰色的山峦因为萦绕有蓝紫色云彩依旧美丽，但一种针对某族生物的传染病诞生于被谋杀的尸体当中，你和师父第二次来这里便是因为瘟疫的遇难者。星球半数人口已经死亡；剩下的也时日不多。他们需要共和国的帮助以防彻底灭绝。

 

***

 

帕德米不是唯一一个：所以你才被蒙蔽了双眼，丝毫没有察觉他们间感情之强烈。安纳金对你的追求曾经那么炽烈；有时候，他还是如此，但通常，他身边从来不缺情人和伙伴。他也试着谨慎行事，但你的学徒生来便缺乏这种资质。实际上，他们的认真程度甚至触动了你。

 

***

 

那是一个夜晚，在一颗沼泽星球，小型谈判破裂后军阀混战，你教安纳金如何运用原力将蚊虫隔绝在皮肤之外。这需要对原力的精确掌控，你觉得他正需要这一课：几年之后，他早已是资深学徒，几个月后就可以参加试炼成为武士，他又一次用了这个技巧。

 

你因为穿越沼泽的行动而筋疲力尽，没布置防护就睡着了。安纳金替你做了；你依旧记得在晨曦中醒来时他的笑容，发现他看着你，用自己的原力包裹住你们两人。

 

“早上好，师父，”他说着，又狡猾地笑了。在晨曦之中，他的面色因为疲惫白里泛灰。你正打算告诉他他应该好好休息，但低下头，你看向自己的手臂。有只小鸟大小的蚊子沮丧不已，因为发现没法用嘴穿透那层薄薄的原力。

 

你笑了。安纳金则焦虑起来，怕是以为你在嘲笑他，所以你笑得更欢了，碰了碰他的脸颊。是年，他十九岁，但依旧柔软得像雏鸟的羽毛。

 

***

 

多年过后，战争爆发，终结却遥遥无期，有时候你甚至怀疑起伊始的存在，终于有一天，当你好不容易回到科洛桑，圣殿有一封信等着你。

 

你父亲罹患疾病多年终于撒手人寰，信是他的遗产代理人留下的。他留给了你一些财产；你稍作安排，悄悄把它们统统转到了圣殿名下，做完这些，你离开监视器，来到窗边：眼前是一座囊括了整个星球的城市。这里看不到星星，只有在电离层里穿梭的飞行器洒下的灯光。它们也一样的明亮，只是更不稳定，稍纵即逝。

 

你呢，慢慢意识到师父死后的日子是多么的凄凉。你早已年过三十，但承认这点并不容易——比起他本人，你更渴望奎刚的认可。那意味着你爱它胜过爱他么？

 

首先是原力，武士团其次。共和国排在第三位。这点永远不会改变；永远不得改变，但你并未意识到自己对爱的渴求，直到你在安纳金的脸上瞥到同样的东西。

 

***

 

你师父早已准备好一番说辞：对于那些对绝地武士团抱有疑问的人，这是标准答案。他们探讨爱与牵挂，以及绝地为何不能怀揣牵挂去爱，结果总会回到一句话上：你愿意为爱做什么？

 

***

 

你从没和安纳金上过床，在他还是学徒的时候没有，他成为武士后亦然。他十六岁的时候试过，十七岁时又试了一次，武士试炼过后，他也从来没放弃过暗示。他会那样看着你。你若碰他，有时候会感到燥热，

 

但你连一个吻都没有给过他，即便你有过情人，你知道和他之间不乏可能。绝地对爱或者性并无太多规矩，但你依然退却了。因为那是错的。安纳金会形成牵挂。从他眼睛里你看得出来；你知道那是他的天性，你知道你自己已经对他有所牵挂了。有时候，他埋怨你连那也不愿给他，这让你想到，当年奎刚是怎么看待你以同样的方式追求他的。

 

你会思考：到底是什么导致了学徒以这种方式爱他们的师父？为什么爱会以这种方式抓住人们的心？

 

但那是真的。安纳金爱你，而你也爱他。他是你的手足；是你的儿子。他的存在让你开心，是现世上你最爱的人，有时候，你会幻想如果奎刚还在，你要怎么跟他提起安纳金。安纳金是你的家人，你的朋友，你的搭档，然而这也是真相：有朝一日，你会死去。

 

即便安纳金在成为武士后选择和你在一起，总有一天，你会和他分离，你希望自己的悲剧不会在他身上重演，你希望他能轻松应对。也许是颗沼泽星球；也许是颗沙漠星球；也许那个星球上有美丽的山峦和血腥的历史。也许以后你会再收一个学徒。安纳金一个月内激怒你的次数就超过你多年来惹怒奎刚的了。实际上，头两年里你都在忙着教导安纳金如何请求原谅，当年，你也是这么的与奎刚争论，坚持己见。尽管如此，你还是没法定义胸中的感情。

 

那是骄傲，是爱，是混杂着担心的快乐。有时候，尽管少，出于某些原因，你得使用安纳金的光剑，它和你的手配合得天衣无缝。既不重，也不轻，当你看向安纳金的时候，涌出的情绪让你不得不直起身，看向天空。

 

你希望你们离诀别还早。

 

原力。武士团。共和国。就是这个顺序——尽管你有意见。所以，也许出于这个原因，你对帕德梅的事没说什么。

 

***

 

“你的手怎么样了，安纳金？”

 

“今早感觉有点冷，但没什么大不了的。”

 

***

 

曾经，你还年轻，奎刚还在人世，你们俩去一个海洋星球，不得不在沼泽深处和衣而睡。也许是纳布。也许是珊卓梅。也许都不是，但你在他身侧醒来，因为你爱他，所以这就够了。

 

当年你对他的欲念依旧如此之强烈，为了他甘愿赴汤蹈火，唯有他以及原力划下的界线让你把持住自己，所以，你观察他的睡颜：起先光线若蓝若紫，然后变成粉金，在他脸上投下斑斓的影子，凸显出他的略带沧桑的五官和嘴唇的形状，还有蓬乱的胡须。你看了他这么多年，欣赏他的美，几乎没注意到他鼻梁奇怪的角度和额头的弧度。

 

坐在他身边，在昏暗的光线中，你放手了。

 

你本可能碰触他的脸庞，但你没有。很快，天色就会完全变亮，新的一天即将开始，但你还是看着他。你下定决心，满足于自己已有的：有些东西只有知足才显得珍贵。你双臂环膝，端详着他——尚未醒来，皮肤下的原力若隐若现。他年长，你年幼，但原力与你们同在，你们都是绝地。醒来后，他看着你，玩味十足——寒冷潮湿、蚊虫肆虐的一夜过后，你竟是那么的开心。

 

你做梦都没想过要怀疑安纳金；你更担心自己的心会背叛他。

 

***

 

记忆中的绝地圣殿雄伟壮丽。你记得千百颗星球的光芒，你记得师父在晚宴上的讲话：本次任务圆满成功，大家也酒足饭饱。人们对武士团及其信条感到好奇，而奎刚早已准备好了说辞。他每次都讲。清清嗓子后，他会说：爱饱含力量，而牵挂催生危险。所以绝地不得牵挂。

 

想想你愿意为爱做什么。你会为爱牺牲什么？你已经牺牲了什么？

 

塔图因的清晨寒冷而残酷，奎刚没法常常探访，否则会伤了元气。在风暴停歇的时候，你能望见卢克与他父亲的家人生活在一起。

 

某些夜晚，你梦回科洛桑，现实中黑暗苍穹上的一个小点，遥不可及。

 

***

 

问题如下：你已为爱付出了什么？

 

这些日子里，回答是：你曾经憧憬拥有的一切。

 

（完）

  

  * 他的手太大，你的剑太小——真不要想太污（喂）
  * 关于师傅拿徒弟光剑用得得心应手，除了技巧，就是爱了吧，欧比王在学徒时期觉得奎刚用他的剑肯定不合适，却没想到自己成为师父后并不觉得徒弟的剑有什么不称手的。
  * The question: what have you given for love?



These days, the reply: all that you ever hoped to have.

最后两句原文是这个。最后一句翻译得不好，有谁帮忙看一看。

 


End file.
